The Psychology of the Hanyou
by Doc007
Summary: When you murder for money, there are no rules.
1. The French Connection

I don't own InuYasha or the rights to the Hitman Series, but I wish I did. : )

Paris, France: April 21, 2004

Darkness. A black void that seemed endless, and filled up space. Suddenly the darkness became no more as a television was turned on. It illuminates some of the details held within the tiny room. At first the television shows nothing but static, but soon changes to a dirt bike rally. It changes again to an action flick, and changes once again to show a soccer game. Finally the television lands on a documentary on handguns. As the woman narrates, she explains how a gun is loaded, locked, and fired. "The hammer is now in the firing position. Once the trigger is pulled the hammer moves forward spraying the propellant on the bullet forcing it out of the gun. While a complex way to make a weapon, it is still a simple method of killing", she explained. As she finished her narration the bullet kept moving slowly out of the diagram. It slowly edged itself towards the end of the television finally hitting it. Static comes up and screams can be heard, "Help me! Help me! Somebody call the police! Alarm! Alarm! We have somebody dead here! Somebody please help!" Then as the static cleared, the vision became once again nothing but a black void.

The blackness is lifted once again, only this time showing the hallway of a very seedy looking hotel. Cheap yet efficient, the old French hotel looked like it could be the perfect place for somebody to hide out in. A silhouette appears near one of the corners of the hallway. As the figure approaches closer towards the dimmed light some dominant features could be seen. The figure has atop of its head two pointed dog-ears, and two red feral eyes with blue slits could be seen upon its face. Fangs were bear out of the subject's mouth as it crept closer to the corner, and a purple making could be seen on both sides of its face. It mumbled something incoherently as it slouched against the wall. On closer inspection you can see the figure is clearly a male. As he turned to go down the next hallway, the light illuminates his entire body. The subject physically looks to be in his late teens early twenties, with long silvery white hair that went down to the waist. In all sorts he was a hanyou, a hanyou living in a human world. He wore a black business suit, but the tie was missing, a scabbard with a sword could be seen on his left side, and a big red blot could also be seen on his left side. The latter was blood; the subject had been wounded.

As he continued towards the end of the hallway, he began to speak to himself. "He knew me, he recognized me and looked me in my eyes. And he was expecting me, as if...no that's impossible" he chided himself. He finally stopped at a door labeled 306. The hanyou pulled a key out of his pocket and unlocked the door, which clearly lead into his room. He pulled out a gun to ensure his safety incase there were any perpetrators waiting for him beyond the door. The chrome plated gun glimmered within the dim light. The hanyou pulled open the door, and walked in carefully. He only made two steps into the room before his body gave out. He doubled over twisting in pain, dropping his weapon in the process, and landing on the floor next to it. His eyes slowly closed, and his world began to darken. It wasn't for long before the world became light again, but not in the way he had hoped for. Instead, the light was an aura of evil, a string of nightmares that haunted the hanyou, and past incidences he would have to relive on this dark dreary night, while knocking on Death's door.

A/N: I had begun this series back on an InuYasha fansite, but since it went down I decided to continue it here. Please review! If there are enough people who like it, I will continue the saga on here.


	2. Birth of an Assassin

I do not own InuYasha or Hitman.

Romania: January 2, 1999

The world seemed to move rapidly for InuYasha. It moved so fast that it seemed as though it was going to crash down on him. He kept falling and falling, deciding that's he'd never hit the bottom, until he heard that voice. It was the voice that plagued him day and night, the voice that praised him for all his feats, the voice of the Professor. Finally he hit rock bottom, and found him self bound to a metal table. His breathing was labored and he tried to break free from the titanium bounds to avail.

During his struggle he heard the voice talk to him. "Wake up! Wake up my friend! Today is a glorious day! I have chosen a perfectly good set up for you today. You will be evaluated and scored properly on the skills that you utilize. Remember that your skills will go beyond here after you have completed your education. Remember I have personally handpicked you for you are very special to me, and you hold a very special purpose. Now go outside the room and put on some clothes", the voice boomed.

The bounds were opened and InuYasha was set free. He rubbed his hands and feet, and proceeded to get off the table. He popped his neck, back, and shoulders to get the kinks out and to get some stability in the world with his body. The door in front of him opened, and InuYasha proceeded thorough it. He noticed the shower next to him, within the small room and decided to take one. Once he was done he put on his clothes that were laid out for him on the bench next to the shower.

The clothes consisted of black boxers, black socks, black dress shoes, a black business suit, a black belt with a silver rectangular buckle, a white dress shirt with black pin stripes down them, black leather gloves, and a red tie with black diagonal lines going to the upper left to lower right. Once he was finished getting dressed, the voiced boomed again, "Very good, I see you are learning very fast. Your next task is to go through the next door." InuYasha did what he was told and found himself in an oblong hallway with a bluish – white light on the ceilings, wall, and floor. "Very good, the next task is to go into the next room a head of you", boomed the voice. InuYasha once again did as he was told, and went into the next room. Ahead of him was a standard obstacle course.

Upon surveying it, InuYasha estimated that it would only take him thirty seconds to complete it. Finally he heard the voice speak out again, "This is your standard obstacle course, but don't take it lightly. You will be tested on your strength, dexterity, stamina, and flexibility with this course for these skills will be important to you later on. See the wall in front of you? You can scale it, jump it, or just cross over it. Try it out now." InuYasha not having being told twice leapt over the wall and down to the other side. "See you're doing just fine my friend! Now continue on through the rest of the course", the voice said with glee.

Much to InuYasha's surprise he completed the obstacle course in only 25 seconds, a new record by his standards. At the end of the obstacle course was a door that led into a firing range. InuYasha walked through and noticed several different handguns on a table, each one with their respective caliber of ammunition. Once again the voiced boomed over him, "Ah I see you have made it to the pistol range. Here you will learn how to load, unload, and fire each handgun. These are not toys so remember the recoil on them. Try picking one up now." InuYasha immediately grabbed the first pistol closest to him. The voice immediately told him what weapon he had in his hands, "Ah the Austrian Glock 17 handgun. This fine 9mm is sworn by many law enforcement and government agencies around the world. It holds a 17 round clip, the biggest in it's class, and has several different attachments that can come with it. Let's step over to the shooting range and try it out shall we?" InuYasha did what he was told, loaded the gun, and fired it at the target. Not too bad by his standards, but he still preferred something with a little more punch.

Once the magazine was empty, InuYasha returned the gun back to its proper place on the table. The next gun InuYasha picked up he immediately felt connected to. Once again the voice boomed over him, "Ah the AMT .45 ACP Hardballer Long Slide, a very fine stainless steel model of the Colt M1911A1. It holds seven rounds in a clip, but is extremely reliable and accurate compared to most .45s. Try handling it." InuYasha stepped over to the firing range and tried it. It had a great feel to it, look, and was a joy to fire. When InuYasha had his fun with it, he immediately stuck it into his coat. This was a gun he was going to keep. He noticed another one on the table and took it too. Little did he realize, but the Professor was watching all this on camera, delighted that InuYasha had picked a weapon(s) of choice.

The final handgun was a bulky number. It was a Magnum Research IMI Desert Eagle Mark XIV .50 AE handgun. While it had a lot of stopping power InuYasha preferred his Ballers to it, considering it was the right balance in power and handling. Once he was finished with the testing of handguns he went into the next room, the hand-to-hand combat area. Within it he noticed a dummy, and a table with an oyabun knife, and what looked like fiberwire. "It's time for you to use some basic stealth tactics. See that knife over there? Use it on the dummy" the voice said powerfully. InuYasha did as he was told and picked up the oyabun knife. Quietly he walked up behind the dummy and slit was could be considered its throat with the knife. InuYasha then did a front attack with the knife stabbing it rapidly in the gut. Finally he walked over to the table, placed the knife back to its designated spot, and picked up the fiberwire. "Ah, fiberwire, the choice of a real pro. Now let us get wired! Try it out on the dummy", the voice said happily. Using the same techniques with the knife, InuYasha walked behind the dummy and choked it. Satisfied the Professor opened the next door automatically for InuYasha. As InuYasha walked into the next section, he stuffed the fiberwire away into his coat. 'This was something he was definitely going to keep.'

InuYasha now found himself in a shoot gallery with two sub machine guns on the table before him. One was an IMI Uzi 9mm, and the other was a Heckler & Koch MP5 A5. Naturally InuYasha went for the MP5. The Professor was delighted that he picked such a weapon, and encouraged InuYasha to use it on the targets in the shooting range. He reminded InuYasha that red was for bad guys, and blue was for the good. With that being said, InuYasha went through the shooting gallery hitting every red target, and not firing on the blue ones. By the time he had moved through the area, he had a hundred percent in accuracy, efficiency, and the fact that he didn't kill any innocent lives. During this whole time, InuYasha questioned in his mind when would it be the right time for him to spring out of this hellhole.

InuYasha walked through the door at the end of the shooting gallery to once again find himself in another target range. This one of course was for rifles. One the table in front of him, InuYasha noticed three different weapons: a Franchi SPAS-12 Shotgun, a Heckler and Koch G36 Assault Rifle, and a Sig Sauer Blaser R93 Sniper Rifle. As InuYasha walked towards the table, he heard the Professor speak again, "Congratulations! You are my very best pupil! Nobody has made it this far in this level of education! Here you will be learning about the element of surprise. No scatterguns or close corridors combat. Here you will learn about one shot, short, quick, clean, simple, and sweet. Walk over to the table and learn the various rifles. It can only take a matter of minutes to assemble and disassemble one of these weapons.

InuYasha walked over the table and tried the shotgun first. While extremely powerful, this would only work when subtlety is the last option. He emptied all eight shells into the target in front of him each one perfectly hitting the center of the target. The next was the G36. While it was a rush to shoot, InuYasha still preferred something else, something classier. He emptied the clip into the target, and continued on to the last rifle, the R93. Now this is what InuYasha liked. It was just as the Professor said, "A one shot kills" type gun. After emptying a magazine into the target with precision accuracy, InuYasha took the rifle apart, and put it into the rifle case that was stationed next to it.

Having finished the Professor's test, InuYasha decided it was time for him to bail out. He walked out of the second exit instead of the first on the rifle range, and came to an elevator. It pushed the button and waited for it to come down. Once the doors opened, InuYasha pushed the button for the highest level up to get off at. Once to his destination, InuYasha ran to the wall in front of him, and peeked out the side. A sanitarium guard walked back and forth in a typical pattern. InuYasha waited until the time was right, snuck behind the guard and strangled him with the fiberwire. He quickly switched clothes with the dead guard, changed into his human form, and walked to the checkpoint further on down the hall. Once there he waited for the guard at the desk to open the door. Once he did, InuYasha pulled out a Baller and shot the guard in the head. InuYasha ran back to his clothes, put them into the rifle case, and proceeded towards the exit of the lab. Reaching the stairs InuYasha looked back to make sure he wasn't followed, and then made a run for it. Little did he realize it, but the Professor was watching him. He chuckled to himself happy to see that his project was turning out so well. Now it was time for the real test run.

As the memory faded InuYasha felt a chill go down his spine. It felt like he was being watched in the void of darkness. It was as if somebody was raping him with their eyes and enjoying his torment. At that moment InuYasha wanted to die, and oddly his request seemed as though it was going to be fulfilled very soon. It would eventually be sooner than InuYasha had ever expected.


End file.
